


A Choice Encounter

by Hazza_and_Boobear



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazza_and_Boobear/pseuds/Hazza_and_Boobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TCAs are over, and Darren heads to the after party for a bit more fun. As luck would have it, he meets up with Harry Styles and they continue where they left off after “Twerkgate 2013.” Louis does not approve. Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Choice Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was written with the help of my friend and tumblr user, how-could-i-ever-nope, but she does not have an AO3 account, so I am listing her here! Go check out her blog! :)

“Woo! That was fucking awesome!” Darren exclaimed as he raced off backstage once the credits had begun rolling. He felt like he was on top of the world. He was reveling in the fact that he had just hosted an awards show. Sure, it was just the Teen Choice Awards, but he was the host. And as a totally fucking awesome bonus, he got to rub shoulders with some pretty amazing celebrities like Miley Cyrus, Ashton Kutcher, Sandra Bullock, and - unf - Harry Styles.

  
Darren couldn’t put his finger on it; there was just something about the British lad that made him skittish. It was probably that mouth. He would deny it in a court of law, but he had caught himself spacing out many a time thinking about that mouth. Those full, pink lips stretched out over - okay, he needed to stop. The after party would be in full swing by now, and he was the man of the hour. Well, he would like to think so.

He went to unzip the ridiculous yellow tiger adult onesie that the costume department had insisted he wear, (which, decidedly, he would take as a souvenir) but his hand was shaking because he was still too pumped up from the show. He needed a shot. He crossed the room and grabbed the bottle of Jäger off the counter and poured it into his other souvenir, the “Drink ‘til she’s cute” shot glass he had swiped from the Glee set.

  
“Bottoms up,” he cheered to himself before downing the shot. Cringing from the burn, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After he felt the alcohol begin to work its calming magic, he could attack that zipper.

  
By the time he had changed into his dark blue skinny jeans and his favorite University of Michigan t-shirt, he had “needed” five more shots. Finally feeling good, he grabbed his signature pink shades out of his bag, and he made his way out of the dressing room.

He was ready to party.

~~~

Strobe lights were flashing in the section of the Gibson Amphitheater that had been tricked out to resemble a downtown LA club. The music was pumping out of seemingly omnipresent speakers. Darren caught glimpses of several people with whom he wanted to chat, including some of his fellow cast members from Glee, but he needed to keep his buzz going, so he made a beeline for the bar to grab another drink.

From his new vantage point and with a fresh drink in hand, he turned around to scope out the dancefloor. Darren knew he would be making his presence known out there - that’s what he does. All of a sudden, he saw a familiar head of curls bouncing to the beat.

  
“No way,” he said aloud, but it was drowned out by the heavy bass line. Could that really be Harry Styles? Hadn’t One Direction left immediately following the show? But, sure enough, those curls turned around, and Darren saw that it was, indeed, Mr. Harry Styles. The mouth.

“Oh, this is so fucking happening.” Darren chugged the rest of his drink, adjusted his glasses, and made his way out onto the dance floor.

He pushed his way through the dancing masses and found himself right behind Harry. Harry seemed to be doing a weird robot dance of sorts - it was completely ridiculous, and Darren loved it. He put his hand on Harry’s shoulder to announce his presence and was rewarded with a brilliant smile. Dimples and all.

“Darren, mate! Where’ve you been?” Harry shouted, his words clearly slurred. “Look! Look! I got Ed to dance!” Harry pointed excitedly at Ed Sheeran who was standing next to him, barely moving to the music. Darren looked over with his eyebrows raised, and Ed just shrugged.

For some reason, Darren found that hilarious, and he laughed loudly, to which Harry responded with a goofy grin. Darren then let the music carry him away in his inebriated state, and he began dancing next to Harry, mimicking his moves, but with a little bit of his usual flare; a roll of his hips and a few tight spins. Harry tried to step up his game, feeling challenged by Darren’s natural ability to lose himself in the music and not look foolish, but it was obvious that One Direction chose not to dance on stage for a reason. Limbs flailing around, Harry had finally gotten into the music but then suddenly turned to face Darren.

“Oi! Let’s twerk!” Harry exclaimed as an expression of pure amusement flashed in his eyes. Personally, Darren didn’t understand the whole twerking phenomenon, but, as it seemed to be the theme of the night, he thought fuck it; he wasn’t opposed to a little fun. Besides, Harry twerking would definitely add to the fun of the evening.

 

“Yeah dude, fuckin’ twerk it!” he bellowed as he watched Harry turn around and stick that glorious bum out at him once again this evening. In front of the millions of viewers earlier during the show, Darren had only been lucky enough to experience an all-too-brief taste of the way Harry could move his hips and ass. But this time, it was much more uninhibited and - raw.  

Harry continued to twerk, and Darren took the opportunity presented to him and began to playfully smack Harry’s ass as he danced. After meeting no opposition on Harry’s part, Darren’s confidence surged. With this new development, he couldn’t help but let his hand linger a bit longer during one of the smacks. Then, he squeezed.

Harry spun around and locked eyes with Darren’s.

 

“Oh shit, Harry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to—“

Harry put his finger up to Darren’s mouth to shush him, which caused Darren to freeze. He continued to stare at Darren, expressionless. Harry seemed to be considering something as he looked Darren up and down. After what felt like a lifetime, he leaned in to place his lips by Darren’s ear.

“No worries, mate. You’re a bit cheeky, yeah? Pun intended.”

Harry smirked at him as he pulled back, winked, then turned back around to resume dancing.

If Darren’s jaw could have detached and fallen to the floor, it would have. What did this mean? Was Harry Styles saying it was okay to grab his ass? Did that mean he could do it again?

Darren didn’t give himself time to think about it. Instead, he maneuvered behind Harry, just close enough so that they were barely touching, and put one hand on Harry’s hip. His fingers were tingling, and it wasn’t just from the alcohol. He was touching Harry fucking Styles. He didn’t have the balls to put his other hand up, but he didn’t have to, because, just then, Harry backed his ass up into Darren and rubbed up against him in a positively filthy manner.

It seemed that, in that moment, all of the blood in Darren’s body rushed directly to his cock, and his head dropped down to Harry’s shoulder. He felt Harry chuckle against him as he continued to grind back into Darren, but then, suddenly, Darren was alone. He looked up and saw Harry being dragged off the dancefloor and back towards the dressing rooms.

It took Darren a minute to realize that he was still attempting to dance and also that he was painfully hard. What the fuck? Who the fuck? His brain was a bit hazy, but he knew there was no way he was letting things end like that, so he rushed off in pursuit of Harry.

When he reached the hall lined with dressing rooms, he ran down to the one that had been designated for One Direction. The door was closed, so he knocked twice, then turned the handle and stumbled into the room.

“Harry, where did you—“

Darren stopped dead in his tracks. He saw Harry pinned up against the wall, his eyes rolled back in his head as someone sucked a love bite into his neck while their hand was moving feverishly in his pants.

“Fuck, dude, I’m sorry, I—“ Darren stuttered as Louis Tomlinson turned around and shot him a death glare.

“Somethin’ we can help you with, mate?” Louis spat out.

“Louuu, don’t be mean,” Harry cooed, and Darren could immediately see Louis’ expression soften a bit.

“D’ya think we could have a bit of fun with him? He’s so pretty, Lou,” Harry added in a stage whisper by Louis’ ear.

Louis’ eyes rolled back a bit as Harry began nibbling at his ear and peppering kisses down his neck.

“You know I’d like to, Hazza, but we can’t just –unh!” Louis’ protests were cut off by Harry biting down on Louis’ collarbone and sucking the spot he knew Louis loved best.

“Please, Boobear,” Harry whined as he stuck out his bottom lip and looked at Louis with the sexiest puppy dog eyes Darren had ever seen.

Louis attacked Harry’s lips with his own and began grinding down on Harry with fervor. He finally pulled away, rested his forehead on Harry’s, and muttered, “Fine.”

Harry’s face broke into a big smile, beaming like a kid on Christmas morning. He turned from Louis’ gaze to look over at Darren.

“Be a dear and lock the door, please?”

Darren was stunned. Slowly, he turned around and locked the door, pressing his back against it for support. Harry crooked his finger and beckoned him over to the couch. Darren swallowed audibly and then made his way over to the couch to take a seat.

Harry dropped down on his knees in front of Darren and bore his gorgeous green eyes into him.

“Darren, may I please suck you off?” Harry asked so politely that one would have thought he was asking him if he wanted a cup of tea.

Darren moaned in response and bucked his hips up off the couch. Harry smiled and began unbuttoning his jeans. Darren threw his head back into the back cushion of the couch. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Louis had not moved from his spot against the wall. He seemed to be watching Harry’s fingers work and was palming himself through his jeans.

Darren closed his eyes as he felt Harry’s warm mouth on his cock. He took in just the head, swirling his tongue around and sliding it in and out of his slit, and hummed when he tasted the bit of precum that was already leaking out. Harry’s one hand was working the parts not in his mouth, and his other hand was gently squeezing his balls.

Darren peered down and almost lost it when he saw Harry looking up at him through his lashes with his mouth stretched around his cock. It was just as beautiful as he had imagined it. He noticed a bit of a smile on Harry’s face and felt him chuckle softly around him. He then realized that his mouth was hanging open again, and he quickly shut it, biting down on his lip.

 

Harry pulled off Darren’s cock with a loud pop, “Mmmm, you taste so good.” Harry purred as he licked along the underside of his cock, his tongue tracing back up to the head, and gave it one last little kitten lick. He ran his finger across the hem of Darren’s shirt, making it clear that it had to go.

Darren moaned again as Harry pulled his shirt up over his head, tossed it to the side, then pulled his pants the rest of the way down. Harry pulled off his own shirt and looked over at Louis for a moment before diving back down on Darren.

Louis made his way over to the couch to stand beside Harry and began to stroke his cheek as he continued to go down on Darren.

Wanting to include Louis, Darren grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, and then reached out for his belt. He stilled his hand and looked up at Louis, awaiting permission before continuing, which Louis granted as he turned himself towards Darren. Darren began unbuckling his belt and pulled Louis’ pants down enough to free his cock. He was sporting a semi, and Darren saw that as a personal challenge.

Darren began to stroke Louis’ length; slowly at first, then began to pick up speed as he felt Louis respond with each pump of his hand. Before long, Louis was sufficiently hard, and Darren licked his lips when he saw Louis begin to leak at the tip. He looked up at Louis, his eyes again seeking permission. Louis’ eyes flashed to Harry’s for a moment before he nodded and knelt down on the couch, allowing Darren to take him into his mouth.

Harry looked up, his eyes now drawn to the new lips wrapped around Louis’ cock. His gaze was broken quickly as Louis reached out and brushed his fingers across Harry’s lips. Harry took Louis’ fingers into his mouth, and Darren thought that looked even hotter than Harry’s lips on his cock, if that was possible.

Louis began thrusting into Darren’s mouth slowly, and Darren relaxed his jaw so he could take more of Louis in. He felt Louis hit the back of his throat as he continued to fuck into his mouth, yet, it wasn’t rough. Louis wasn’t even looking at Darren but, instead, was staring intently at his own fingers disappearing into Harry’s mouth.

Harry stood up and stripped off the rest of his clothes, and he was now standing completely naked in front of Darren. But as Darren reached out to touch Harry, he was stopped by Louis who quickly grabbed his wrist.

“Sorry, mate. Look, but don’t touch.”

Darren blushed and looked up at Harry. He saw Harry’s pupils blown wide with lust as he stared at Louis and slowly walked over to him. He reached around Louis, into his bag and pulled out the packet of lube and condom from the side pocket. He paused to whisper something into Louis’ ear that Darren couldn’t make out.

But the smirk on Louis’ face as Harry returned to his position in front of the couch let Darren know that everything was okay.

“Have you ever fingered yourself, Darren?” Harry asked as he squeezed a bit of lube onto his fingers.

“I’ve actually done this before, so yeah…”

Harry’s eyes widened, and he ran his finger along Darren’s entrance, teasing a bit, before gradually slipping it inside him. Darren hissed a bit at the feeling, but Harry was quick to slip in another finger. He then scissored his fingers to loosen the tight ring of muscle and open Darren up for what he had planned next.

“So tight. Are you sure you’re going to be able to take all of me?” Harry questioned as he licked his lips hungrily.

All Darren could manage was a nod. He felt Harry’s long fingers working inside him, and when they brushed against the familiar bundle of nerves, he let out a cry of pleasure.

Suddenly, Harry’s fingers were gone, and he was rolling a condom down onto himself and lining his cock up with Darren’s hole. Harry pushed his tip in and paused to give Darren time to adjust.

“You don’t need...just go,” Darren urged, and Harry thrust himself deeply into him until his hips made contact as he filled Darren up completely.

Another cry of pleasure echoed throughout the dressing room, and Harry began thrusting into him. Darren knew he wasn’t going to last long and he looked up at Harry, who was watching Louis stroke himself. Darren watched as Harry bit down on his lip, and his eye contact with Louis intensified, while he continued to thrust steadily into Darren.

“Harry, I’m close, I’m—“ Darren whimpered as he reached down to grab his cock to finish himself off, but Harry swatted his hand away.

“I want you to come without touching yourself,” Harry said as he turned back to Louis and continued his fevered pace. Louis had stepped closer to Harry, allowing his dick to touch Harry’s lips as he stroked.

Harry flicked his tongue out and licked the head of Louis’ cock, and that, coupled with Harry finding just the right angle within him, had Darren coming hard all over his stomach.

Harry kept going, his pace quickening as he licked at Louis, and then he sank his mouth all the way down around Louis so that his nose brushed against his stomach. Harry pulled off quickly as Louis pumped himself through his orgasm, spilling into Harry’s mouth. The last bit dribbled out onto his lips and Darren felt Harry’s fingernails dig into his hips as he shuddered through his own orgasm.

 

Harry licked the last bit of come off of Louis, then licked his lips clean. He pulled out of Darren slowly, slipped off the condom, tied it up, and tossed it into the waste bin next to the couch.

Louis grabbed some tissues and handed them to Darren so he could clean himself off then pulled Harry up from the floor and into a kiss. It wasn’t needy or rushed, but slow and loving.

When they broke off the kiss, they rubbed their noses lightly against each other’s, smiling. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and nuzzled his face into the crook between his neck and shoulder.

Darren suddenly felt like he was intruding on a rather intimate moment, so he tried to discreetly reach down and grab his boxers off the floor. His hand brushed against Harry’s leg which seemed to burst the bubble that the other two men had entered.

“Oh, sorry, Darren. Here, let me help you with that,” Harry chimed as he reached down and grabbed Darren’s boxers, handing them to him with a smile.

“Thanks,” he replied, unable to come up with anything else to add.

The three dressed in comfortable silence, and, when he was completely clothed, Darren stood up to leave.

“Thanks for...um…that was…it was…” Darren stammered.

Harry cut him off with a big hug. Then, he pulled back and smiled with those damn dimples.

“That was a lot of fun, Darren. You were great. Thank you.”

“Oh, of course. Any time,” he answered, trying to act nonchalant.

Both Louis and Harry laughed at that, and Darren felt his shoulders drop in relief.

“We actually have to get going now though,” Louis stated, looking to Harry and pointing to his watch.

“Oh! Yeah, we do. We had Paul in a right state when we asked to stay for the after party. He gave us an hour. That’s it. But I think it was an hour well worth it.” Harry chuckled as he lightly punched Darren’s shoulder.

“Me too. Definitely,” Darren agreed.

Louis and Harry made their way to the door. Louis unlocked it and reached for Harry’s hand. Darren watched as they walked out into the hall, and he fell back down onto the couch as soon as they were gone.

Harry popped his head back in. “See you next time we’re in town.”  And, with a wink, he was gone again.

With a laugh, Darren let his head drop back against the couch and then sighed heavily. He pinched himself on the arm, just to make sure he wasn’t in some alcohol induced dream world.

“Ow. Fuckin’ a,” he whined as he rubbed his arm. It definitely happened. Turns out he still has a little Harry in him. Okay, that was bad, even for him.

  
He slapped his hands down on his thighs and then rocked himself up off the couch.

  
Yeah, this night was fucking amazing.


End file.
